


Alone Together

by torino10154



Series: December Gift Drabbles 2014 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kingsley and Orion: A Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253180) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



"Get it out." Orion's voice is rough with arousal and Kingsley hurries to comply. 

Reaching into his pants, Kingsley frees his cock, the warmth of his hand battling with the cool air.

Kingsley strokes himself to full hardness before he pushes his pants to his ankles then sits on the edge of his desk to give Orion the best view.

"That's it," Orion continues. "Nice firm strokes."

Kingsley runs his fingers up his length then rolls the foreskin back as he slides his hand back down. Up and down, teasing drops of pre-come from the slit. 

He looks up to see Orion watching him, hand wrapped around his cock. Kingsley can practically taste him in his mouth, warm and musky. 

"You want to suck me, don't you, Shacklebolt?" 

"Fuck, yes." Kingsley closes his eyes and imagines he's on his knees, his mouth slicking Orion's cock so he can fuck Kingsley over the desk.

"Wet your fingers."

Kingsley groans and raises his hand to put two fingers between his lips, sucking on them as he thrusts into his fist. 

"Now," Orion says moments later, barely loud enough for Kingsley to hear but he immediately removes his fingers. He scoots onto the desk and spreads his legs, then reaches down to his arsehole. 

Kingsley hisses as he pushes two fingers inside himself. It burns and Kingsley feels gooseflesh spread over his body.

"So damn tight," Orion murmurs more to himself than Kingsley. He's standing now, hips rolling forward and back. "Faster, dammit," he growls.

Kingsley fucks himself with his fingers, his orgasm inching closer. His thighs begin to tremble and his balls feel tight.

"Please," he says when he can't wait another moment. 

Orion moans and curses, and Kingsley spurts over his stomach, his arse squeezing his fingers as he comes.

Panting and sweaty, Kingsley looks over again at Orion, who has collapsed into his chair, looking disheveled and well-satisfied. 

Kingsley stands and cleans himself up. His chest is tight as he walks over to Orion's frame and puts a hand against the canvas. 

The tightness dissipates when Orion's hand comes to meet his.


End file.
